


Heartbeats

by mirzimonstein



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirzimonstein/pseuds/mirzimonstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i found two little drabbles i wrote for tumblr the other day and thought i'd post them here to have better access to them. I found it a little illogical to post them individually so i decided to just post them like this.<br/>This is not yet really a collection but hopefully i'll update it with new things in the future.<br/>I had lots of fun writing this little pieces, i hope you enjoy them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close To Me

“ _I’d have sworn_  
_That with time_  
 _Thoughts of you would leave my head_

  
_I was wrong”_

* * *

 

She feels the irregular texture of the tree on her back, but when Hak’s lips attack her, she doesn’t care about anything else. 

She should push him away, but there’s a bunch of nervous connections tickling all across her body that beg her not to. Not to let him go no matter what reason tells her. She closes her eyes and he pushes his body against hers, his lips moving slowly but with such strong hunger she can barely keep up. She hugs his neck, her right hand venturing to grab his hair violently as a low moan escapes him. She opens her mouth and when she caresses his lower lip with her tongue he actually opens his eyes and parts from her, if only just to look at her flushed face for a second.

“Yona” He whispers against her lips, she feels his hot and agitated breath agaist her skin, making the throb between her legs even _more_ unbearable. She doesn’t even know what she’s feeling but _oh god_ she likes it so.

“Hak” She whispers back, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

His hand goes to the base of her back and he presses her _even more_ to him as he stares into her eyes oh so deeply her lungs forget how to work, “I love you” He confesses, in a raw and pure voice that makes her bite her lip unconsciously

“I love you” She answers. And he crashes back into her, now more close, if possible. Their tongues meet for the first time and it feels wet and like nothing she’s ever felt before, but also like _heaven on earth_ , like flying high in the sky, like the dizzyness you get when you stand up too fast. All of that exploding in one second in the pit of her stomach. She can’t get enough, she wants him everywhere, damn it.

And it’s like he’s thinking the same, she notices, because his mouth abandons her lips and finds her neck, where they ghost teasinly before full kissing her hot skin. Yona could faint right now, with his scent filling her senses. All of this is so sudden and fast and hot and new that some part of her is scared of it, she calls out for him in a whisper, but the truth is that the feeling of his mouth on her collarbone is so imposibly good she’s not sure she could ask him to stop. Probably not. Not a chance.

_Keep going, Hak._

She holds on to his clothes for dear life, and her breathing gets more rigged as it leaves her mouth. She closes her eyes stronly and choses not to care, not to be scared of things that feel as good as this. So she doesn’t stop him when his right hand finds the hem of her dress and his fingertips contact the bare skin of her leg. Hak looks at her deep in the eyes again when he brings her leg to his waist and his hand claims her thigh, venturing higher and higher every second that passes. She shuts her eyes and hugs his neck tightly as his lips meet hers again. Everything feels so good. Too good even.

_Yes_

_Oh God, Yes_

But then she doesn’t feel him there anymore. The warmth of his body abandons her suddenly and all she’s left with is the beating of her own heart. _What?_

When she opens her eyes again the only thing they find is the dull color of the tent she was napping in.

Napping. _Alone._

Her face feels hot, her heart feels like is going to escape from her body any time now, not to mention then weird things happening in her lower side.

_Was it…. a dream??? A DREAM??_

He eyes open wide and she feels all of the blood in her body racing up to her face.

_WHAT?!_

_WHAAAAAAT?!_

 


	2. Eye of the Raijuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple of friends gave me this prompt in tumblr: "You thought you were alone in the hotel gym so you decided to sing eye of the tiger at the top of your lungs whilst exercising and I found it so entertaining I just had to meet you and tell you how I am now your biggest fan AU" 
> 
> :D

He was just walking by, honestly, when he heard the disastrous voice.

When he peeped into the room, Hak almost couldn’t believe who it was. He had been trying to find an excuse. He kept searching in his head for a convincing reason to talk, but could not come up with anything that didn’t make him look like a complete moron.

But now it was happening.

Something this ridiculous was actually happening in front of his eyes.

_Went the distance, now I’m back on my feet_

_Just a **woman**  and  **her**  will to survive_

The birds outside of the window escape far away, and he would leave too -for the sake of his ears- if she wasn’t so damn amusing.

Hak had noticed her before today, obviously. How could he not notice the red haired girl that went around the gym holding a bright pink bottle and listening to loud music on her headphones everyday, ignoring everyone else there? How could he not notice that she would put a little red lipstick on  _right_  before starting her workout? ( _So ridiculous_ ) How could he not interrupt his entire routine just to stand right here at the door of the room she thought was empty? How could he waste the chance to hear her sing (no- definitely  _sing_  is not the word, more like  _screech_ , really)  _Eye of the tiger_ , of all songs, while hitting the punching bag in the corner?

She’s  _surprisingly_  good, too, he notices. Not that he thought she would be bad, but it actually looks like she’s properly boxing, which he did not see coming. She jumps around - “ _Rising UP to the challenge of our rival, And the last known survivor…”,_ she squeals- and the muscles of her back contract, her posture is excellent and her toned arms’s movements are perfectly controlled.

But then she stops punching…

“ _Stalks his prey in the night”_

His eyes can’t seem lo leave her, holding his breath, the anticipation builds in his gut.

She wouldn’t, would she?

“ _And he’s watching us all with_ _ **THE EEEEEYE**_ _…_ ”

Like the loud scream of a sick baby.

Like the moan of a poor animal that got fucking  _run over._

She did it. She  _actually_  did it.

It takes him a while before he understands what just happened, but when he does, all he knows is that it hurts. His ears hurt and, after a while, also the muscles of his abs feel incredibly sore, as he keeps trying to fruitlessly contain his laughter.  _Jesus christ_  it’s been so long since he’s laughed to the verge of tears - yes, tears-; it’s been  _so long_  since he’s been this entertained before. It’s glorious.

… _of the tiger._

He just became her number one fan, he thinks. He’d buy tickets for this show. That was  _SO BAD_  he could marry her right here, right now.

She continues to punch the bag like her assholish ex is there or something -not like he’s analysing her, dude, it’s like, just an observation-, even throwing a few kicks in. He rationally knows he should stop looking now and leave, since he’s literally creeping, but fuck it? He won’t lose the chance to let her know he’s been there all along. He needs to see her face when she realizes, no one is gonna take this from him.

And then again…

_THE EEEEYE_

So,  _so bad_. He’s gonna laugh at this for a solid month, if not a whole solid year.

And then she’s literally dancing. She’s  _dancing!_. She jumps in place, shaking her aching, swollen arms, circling her neck and then her body starts to do all kinds of weird things. To the left first and then to the right. Hak’s not even laughing anymore, his jaw is on the actual floor, there’s no way this is happening; a weird ass dream, that  _must_  be it. It’s too good. She’s too freaking cute to be real. God  _damn_.

_It’s the eye of the tiger_

_It’s the thrill of the fight_

_Rising UP to the challenge of our rival…_

And  _then_ , in her dancing sequence, she turns around. And she finds him.

All of her movements full stop.

Smiling whimsically, he crosses his arms and leans on the doorframe. He knows he should be flustered by being caught staring, but he also knows she’s more embarrassed than he could ever be.

“ _No_ ” She sighs, covering her mouth with both hands. He nods with his head slowly, still smiling broadly. He would not be able to stop smiling if he tried, to be honest.

“Yup” He answers. He shouldn’t be so proud of himself right now.  _Oh but he is._

Her cheeks turn a whole new shade of red he swears he’s never seen before “No!” She covers her entire face

“Okay, but I was  _just_  wondering,” She looks at him in between her fingers, mortified “Where do you sell the tickets for  _The Final Countdown_? I would like one in the front row, please” He adds, seriously this time.

He knows that if she walks in his direction right now and slaps him right across the face, he would not be able to complain, that he totally deserves it. But the truth is, he doesn’t care, at least that way she’ll remember him forever.

Instead, what he hears is the loud but pleasing sound of her laughter filling the room. His heart stops for a full second, for he knows that this is probably the most perfect and beautiful sound his ears have ever heard.

And when the birds that had abandoned the deadlight upon hearing her before come back, this time to enjoy the joyful melody, Hak understands that things like this are probably only found once in a lifetime, and that he would do anything to hear it again. And again. Everyday. Just like that, he was a goner.

_Oh, shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so much fun to write! i listened to Eye of the Tiger like 10 times in a row haha


	3. Strange Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yona is rescued and reunited with the Hungry Bunch, Hak feels like thanking the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for a prompt challenge on tumblr.  
> Tumblr user "akatsukinoawesome" chose the phrase prompt "Are you out of your damn mind?!" for the ship Hak x Jae-Ha
> 
> This is not romantic! Sorry!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Son Hak’s faith had never been directed towards any sort of belief while he was growing up, but today, he prays. To the gods of strength and the goddesses of love and hope. Somehow at this very moment he feels the need to thank someone.

To the gods of death, speacially, he thanks for not taking Yona away from him.

Sitting there with the strong flow of the river in front of him and the musical sound of the leafs avobe Hak realizes, for the very first time in his life, that there’s no way such perfection just _happened_ one day. A stronger, uncomprehensible being had to have a say in it; had to create it from scratch. So he thanks him. Them. Whomever they are.

 

_Thank you._

 

Suddenly, his momment of peace is disturbed. A rock, almost the size of his head, falls in the water directly in front of him, making huge masses of water splash all over him. “What the–?” He jumps, instantly searching in the darkness for the perpetrator.

“There he is!” A male voice exclaims from the woods. He recognizes it before the flamboyant man lands in from of him.

 

_Of course._

 

“Are you out of you _damn_ mind?!” Hak inquires, grabbing Jae-Ha by the collar and offering him his fist with his other hand “Do you want to die?”

 

“Woah, alright, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” The green haired offers, raising both of his hands. Hak lets go of him violently and focuses his atenttion on his clothes.

 

“Shit! Why would you do that? Are you so desperate for atenttion?”

 

“Nah, I just figured that angry-Hak was better than how awfully melancholic you’ve been lately. It’s giving me the creeps” He explains, and Hak sighs. Sometimes he hates how much Jae-Ha seems to obserb everyone around him. Nothing escapes him and that annoys him to no end most of the time.

 

“Well, don’t pay so much fucking atenttion to me then, I didn’t ask for it” He huffs as he takes off his wet clothing.

 

“I said I’m sorry, Hak. Do you want to hug it out?” Jae-Ha winks, which makes Hak rolls his eyes into infinity.

 

He hangs the sleeved cape of his kimono on the low branch of a tree “Of course you wouldn’t let that go”

 

Jae-Ha laughs “Not a chance” He says, as he sits on the grass facing the river, mimicking Hak’s previous position “So, what were you up to?”

 

Hak walks towards him, noticing suddenly that his anger towards this man never seems to last longer than 3 minutes. Smiling, he sits down next to him and, as per usual, talking to this nosy green man feels easier than to the rest.

 

“Nothing. Just thanking the world.” He says, and Jae-Ha nodds solemnly. “I already thanked you and Zeno, so it’s only fair” Hak elbows him.

 

“Was _that_ a Thank you? I didn’t actually hear anything, though” He jokes, pretending to clean his ears. Hak actually laughs.

 

A comfortable silence settles between them and the Blue beast asks himself again the same questions that have assaulted him for the past few weeks. Is that he allowed himself to make friends after all he’s been through? When did he let his guard down like this?

Could he suvive being betrayed again?

 

He takes a deep breath, “Thank you,” He offers honestly, forgetting about his insecurities for once “for bringing her back. Thank you, Droopy eyes.”

 

Jae-Ha looks at him perplexed, and then fakes a goosebum “Stop it with that, I’m starting to think someone messed with your soul like when Shin-Ah–”

 

“I’m being serious, you idiot!”

 

“I know you are, but stop it. I didn’t do it for you.”

 

And this time, the silence is less comfortable. Hak knows, of course he knows they didn’t save Yona for him, and still he’s thankful, of course he is! Yet there’s something hiddeng between lines that he feels he should be picking up on.

Suddenly it dawns on Hak how much of an idiot he’s been. Jae-Ha has implied his feelings for Yona more than a couple times, and Hak is observant too. He’s seen the way the green dragon looks at her, because that’s how he does, too.

And then there’s Kija.

Not that it matters anyways, since all of their feelings are doomed when it comes to the oblivious princess. At least they seem to realize that there’s no place for them in her heart romantically and, just as him, have accepted it. They respect her as he does and that keeps Hak calm, for he would _kill_ anyone who tried to force themselves upon her. No matter who they are.

After meditating on it for a while, the question rises in his head and the words slip from his lips before he can contain them “Do you…” But he stops.

 

What would he do with the answer, if he had it?

 

“Nothing” He censors himself as he stands up “Let’s go back, I’m hungry” He walks towards the tree.

 

“Do I _what_?” Jae-Ha asks, still in the same position “Do I love her?” He looks back, waiting for Hak’s reaction.

 

A cold shiver embraces him. He turns around. “Do you?”

 

The wind blows and the silence between them feels suddenly competitive.

 

Jae-Ha laughs “If I said yes, would you kill me right now?”

 

Hak smiles “I have no reason to”

 

He pauses “Well, to be honest,” Jae-Ha continues as he stands up “I don’t know. Sometimes it feels like I do love her, and then it doesn’t. So I can’t answer you, I’m sorry.”

 

Hak lets out a frustrated sigh, suddenly feeling heavy and moronic “No, _I_ ’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.” He picks up his clothes, wanting nothing more than to change the subject and never talk about it again.

 

“Do _you_ love her?”

 

Hak’s heart skips a beat, as he realizes he brought this on himself. He fell directly into it. _“That’s non of your bussiness”_ He wants to say, if only to hide the obvious, but how could he, now that he asked him the same thing?

So he dresses himself calmly and then faces the man in front of him.

 

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lil thing based on this fanart: violet-sin . tumblr . com/post/119930986821/work-by-%E6%B7%B1%E6%B5%B7%E9%B3%A5-dont-remove-the-source-thank-you  
> Please make sure to check it out!!!
> 
> Song lyrcs: Red, Red Wine by Neil Diamond


End file.
